legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Helm (Castle,nekbescherming)
Samenstelling De helm bestaat uit één stuk, verdeeld in vier gelijke vlakken door een strook, waarbij die aan de voorkant doorloopt tot over de neus, met nekbescherming, past over het hoofd van een minifiguur. Het accessoire is in verschillende kleuren verschenen: Verhaal De helm met nekbescherming wordt gedragen door ridders als bescherming, en gebruikt als de standaard in het thema. Het wordt ook gedragen door de Vuurnatie Soldaat in het . right|150px Verwijzingen Optredens Rood (donker)|afbeelding = Avatarairfort.png|pixels = 70|naam = 3828 Air Temple|thema = Avatar: De Legende van Aang|jaar = 2006|aantal=1|notitie=bij Vuurnatie Soldaat}} Rood (donker)|afbeelding = 3829-1.jpg|pixels = 70|naam = 3829 Fire Nation Ship |thema = Avatar: De Legende van Aang|jaar = 2006|aantal=1|notitie=bij Vuurnatie Soldaat}} Zilver|afbeelding=70400 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70400 Boshinderlaag|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Zwart|afbeelding=70400 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70400 Boshinderlaag|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Drakensoldaat}} Zilver|afbeelding=70401 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70401 Gouden Vlucht|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Zwart|afbeelding=70402 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70402 Aanval op de Uitkijktoren|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Drakensoldaat}} Zilver|afbeelding=70403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70403 Drakenberg|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Zilver|afbeelding=70404 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70404 Koningskasteel|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Zwart|afbeelding=70404 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70404 Koningskasteel|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Drakensoldaat}} Groen zand|afbeelding=79008 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79008 Piratenschip Hinderlaag|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=bij Soldaat der Doden}} Zilver|afbeelding=850888 set 1.png|pixels=70|naam=850888 LEGO Castle Knights Accessory Set|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=bij Koningsridders}} Zwart|afbeelding=850889 set 1.png|pixels=70|naam=850889 LEGO Castle Dragons Accessory Set|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=bij Drakensoldaten}} }} Black Black Falcons minifigure (Bricktober, Toys "R" us, week 4) Black: *8 in 678 Knights' Kingdom Chess Set (2005) *6 in 10176 King's Castle (2006) *4 in 6085 Black Monarch's Castle (1988) *2 in 6030 Catapult (1984) *2 in 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (1993) *2 in 6073 Knight's Castle (1984) *2 in 6057 Sea Serpent (1992) *2 in 1584 Knight's Challenge (1988) *2 in 6074 Black Falcon's Fortress (1986) *2 in 10039 Black Falcon's Fortress (2002) *2 in 6086 Black Knight's Castle (1992) *2 in 6059 Knight's Stronghold (1990) *2 in 6090 Royal Knight's Castle (1995) *2 in 8813 Battle at the Pass (2006) *2 in 6060 Knight's Challenge (1989) *1 in 6105 Medieval Knights (1994) *1 in 6103 Castle Mini-Figures (1988) *1 in 4817 Dungeon (2000) *1 in 6102 Castle Mini Figures (1985) *1 in 6103 Knights (1984) *1 in 6087 Witch's Magic Manor (1997) *1 in 1906 Majisto's Tower (1994) *1 in 6035 Castle Guard (1987) *1 in 6091 King Leo's Castle (2000) *1 in 6043 Dragon Defender (1993) *1 in 6011 Black Knight's Treasure (1985) *1 in 2899 King's Catapult (unknown) *1 in 1917 King's Catapult (1993) *1 in 1732 Crossbow Cart (1993) *1 in 2538 Crossbow Flamer (1998) *1 in 6047 Prison Transport (1997) *1 in 2890 King's Catapult (1998) *1 in 6099 Traitor Transport (1997) *1 in 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (1993) *1 in 6056 Dragon Wagon (1993) *1 in 1712 Crossbow Cart (1993) *1 in 6027 Bat Lord's Catapult (1997) *1 in 10066 Castle Accessories (2002) *1 in 6098 King Leo's Castle (2000) *1 in 0011 Castle 2 for 1 Bonus Offer (1987) *1 in 1891 Bonus Value Pack (1992) *1 in 6097 Night Lord's Castle (1997) *1 in 6062 Battering Ram (1987) *1 in 5383 Castle Accessories (1998) *1 in 5998 Vladek (2005) *1 in 1888 Black Knight's Guardshack (1992) *1 in 852697 Vintage Minifigure Collection Volume 3 (2009) *1 in 6094 Guarded Treasury (2000) *1 in 6036 Skeleton Surprise (1995) *1 in 6049 Viking Voyager (1987) Metallic Silver * 8 in 852001 Castle Chess Set (Castle (2007 theme), 2007) * 2 in 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack (Castle (2007 theme), 2007) * 2 in 7038 Troll Assault Wagon (Castle (2007 theme), 2008) * 2 in 7041 Troll Battle Wheel (Castle (2007 theme), 2008) * 2 in 7038 Troll Assault Wagon (Castle (2007 theme), 2008) * 2 in 7091 Knights' Catapult Defense (Castle (2007 theme), 2007) * 2 in 7094 King's Castle Siege (Castle (2007 theme), 2007) * 1 in 5615 The Knight (Castle (2007 theme), 2008 * 1 in 7037 Tower Raid (Castle (2007 theme), 2008) * 1 in 7090 Crossbow Attack (Castle (2007 theme), 2007) * 1 in 7092 Skeletons' Prison Carriage (Castle (2007 theme), 2007) * 1 in 7979 Castle Advent Calendar (Castle (2007 theme), 2008)